In recent years the use of zeolite in fabric cleaning compositions as a replacement for phosphate as a detergent builder has increased because of the ability of the zeolite (crystalline alkali metal aluminosilicate) to sequester calcium ions from the aqueous wash solution.
More recently the use of the traditional Zeolite A has been replaced by the use of zeolite MAP (maximum aluminum zeolite P which has a silicon to aluminum ratio of less than 1.33).
Zeolite MAP has been previously disclosed in the literature. EP384070A discloses the use of zeolite MAP in a cleaning composition. EP0448297A, EP0502675A, EP0533392B1 and EP0695341B1 teaches the use of zeolite MAP in combination with a bleach system for use in cleaning compositions. PCT WO97/34979 also teaches the use of zeolite MAP in combination with a bleaching system. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,238,594; 5,259,981; 5,259,982 and 5,498,342 are also directed to cleaning compositions containing Zeolite MAP.
PCT Wo94/28109, EP0714432B1 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,490,954 and 5,518,649 teach cleaning compositions using zeolite MAP in combination with high levels of anionic surfactant as well as salts of fatty acids.
The aforementioned patents fail to provide a bleach free cleaning composition which has a low foam profile of less than 4 inches such that the cleaning composition can be used in either a front or top load washing machine.